Sunrise
by Casper2201
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please be patient. This is a story based on the rollarcoaster relationship experianced by Nessie and Jacob post- Breaking Dawn. Enjoy R&R please. Rated T for language.
1. Darkness

**-x- This is my first fan fiction so i know there is some work to be done, this is set post-Breaking Dawn about 8 years after. Nessie is fully growen. This is a story about her and Jacob's rollercoaster relantionship. So please R&R this is rated T. -x-**

I lay there letting the room immerse me in the darkness. Most children spend the first five years of their lives scared of the dark; this was an issue I'd never experienced. I liked the dark it was safe and reliable, it was never hot or never cold. I sighed, not that I would ever know, running at a toasty one-oh-eight. I felt my heart sink a little more, as the face of the most perfect and most beautiful angel danced in my mind. This angel was no ordinary angel, oh no, he was mine. My prefect, extremely tall, muscular angel. My personal ray of sun, the one reason I was put on this earth; to love and be loved by my angel. The painfully handsome Jacob Black.

I rolled over and dragged myself out of bed. My head still swimming in thoughts about Jacob. I opened my window and let the air, dance across my porcelain skin, ruffling my dark pristine curls. I glanced at the digital clock by my bed, 6am, it read in bold red numbers. I groaned, today would be my first day of school. I cringed at the thought of the teachers being unable to pronounce my name. Okay Renesme, was an unusual and completely unique name but not hard to pronounce Ren-esme, see! Is it really that hard? I heard my mother giggling in the other room, eurgh! I walked over and banged the wall.

"I am awake you do realise!" God forbid I would ever have to think about what Bella (my mother) and Edward (my father) did at night. My skin crawled at the mere thought.

It had been what ten, twenty seconds since I had banged the wall, and already Edward stood leaning against the door. I smiled, I couldn't help but beam at my father, he too was considered perfect in my world. We both are. I am far from normal, as most daughters are close to their mothers, but here that was far from true. I was and always will be, what my Uncle Emmett refers to as, Daddy's little princess. I felt a smile playing at my lips as I remembered this. Well I had never and will never in my entire life, no wait existence, be normal. To _humans _I was insanely perfect, just like the rest if my family. Everything about us, made us desirable to the _humans_. The way we looked, our voices, our personalities and strangely enough our smell. But unknown to the pathetically weak _humans_, my family I were the most dangerous predators to walk the earth. We are the things of nightmares, Vampires to be more precise. Built to kill, whilst looking insanely beautiful, of course. Again even in my own family I didn't quite fit, as I was half human and half vampire. Conceived and carried whilst my mother was still human.

"You ready for tomorrow?" my father's voice broke me from my trance. Ah tomorrow the first day of hell.

"Yea, at least I think so. So who's dropping me off and picking me up?" my heart began to pound as Jacob entered my mind. I could tell by the grin on my father's face, he was yet again eavesdropping on my thoughts.

"Yea, Nessie, _your angel,_ will be collecting you from school." I cringed as my father, laughed hysterically at my embarrassment. Was nothing in this house private? Eurgh not even my thoughts? I got up and walked across the room and buried my, now crimson face into my father's marble chest. He placed his face against my hair and sighed, tomorrow was going to just as hard for him, as it was for me. We'd never been separated since the Volturi visited us when I was only a month old.

"You got the story straight in your head yet?" Ah the story, the cover story in which we used to hide the truth about what we are from the humans. It was very imaginative and covered all the points about my life, with ease. As far the small town of Forks was concerned I was Chief Swan's only daughter, Bella's adopted daughter. My parents, Edwards 'brother and sister in law', had been killed in a car accident. Leaving Edward and Bella as my only remaining family. I was 16 years old, even though I looked older. In reality I had only been alive, 8 years but due to how fast I grew I look roughly eighteen, nineteen. I finally stopped growing when I was seven, seven and a half. Another quirk that comes with being a half breed, you grow incredibly fast and then stop. I will now, until the day I die look forever eighteen. Also when I say forever, I mean forever. My grandfather Carlisle is now approx. three hundred years old, so as you have probably guessed we are _all _immortal. Including my Jacob.

Of course Jacob isn't a Vampire. He is a Werewolf. Yea, I know could my life sound more like a work of fiction? Jacob did this weird thing called imprinting. I don't really understand it, its some strange Werewolf thing. Basically it means Jacob and I are soul mates, destined to be together, forever. Although I fear I don't feel as strongly for Jacob as I should. He completely dotes on me, and it is clear to anyone he is completely and irrevocably in love with me. But me on the other hand? I love him, but not as much as he seems to love me, not enough to promise him forever. At least not yet.

I looked up my father, his eyes saddened, by what I can only presume is my thoughts. We gazed at each other for a moment. I reached up and pressed the palm of my hand to his face. Doing this, of course allowed my father so see into my mind, I could show him my memories. This time I had chosen to show him, the time I fell out of a tree and how panicky and worried Jacob had become. Edward smoothed out my hair, and sighed.

"Nessie, you are too young to be worrying about forever. You can fall in love with whoever you like."

"But…." My father cut in. He could of course read my thoughts and he already knew where I was going with this.

"Look, I know all about the imprinting thing, and I really wish your mother had never told you about that." He hugged me tightly for what was the longest minute of my life. I had always felt safe around my father, and this was no exception. We both groaned in unison, as we heard the roar of an engine approaching. We listened for a moment, still locked in what can only be described as a Hallmark moment. We broke away and looked at each other; we could quite easily see the pain in each others eyes. "Alice," we said in unison again. We both burst in to laughter. Alice, my Aunt, had arrived undoubtedly to use me as an oversized Barbie doll.

"What's so funny?" My mother's voice rang out clear as a bell, she stood leaning against the doorway, and one eyebrow rose suspiciously.

"Edward, it sounds like a bear was in here and with Renesme here, like the bear was playing with a bell." My mother was of course referring to the contrast in my father's laugh and mine. We looked at each at each other, and the roar of laughter began again. My fathers deep, and menacing, then mine as light and sounding much like the soft ringing of a bell. My mother groaned at us, unable to see what was so funny.

"You, pair better not be doing that weird mine thing again." My mother's voice suddenly became harsh and annoyed. The weird mind thing she was referring too, involved the, eh talent my father and I shared. We could both read minds. So more often than not we would have whole conversations with each other, without speaking a word of it out loud. Of course like most things my father was better at it and could read anyone's mind. I can only read the minds of people in the same room.

"What mind thing?" My father gazed at her innocently and smiled his sickeningly sweet crooked smile. You could see my mother melt. I groaned very loudly, too loud.

"Don't be all gross please," I pleaded with my parents. They were consistently lovey, dovey with each other, although give them, there due they did try and avoid it when I was in the room. I picked my self off the floor, weird. I didn't remember falling.


	2. Prep School Barbie

I danced threw our stone cottage, small and cosy. I went into the living room where, to my surprise sat the rest of my vampire family, the Cullens. My grandparents, Carlisle and Esme; Carlisle was tall with blond hair, slick and slender just like my father. Esme has a roundness about her none of the rest of us seem to have; she is smaller with her wavy hair styled perfectly into her shoulder length bob. Then there was Alice who was average height, slim again who looked kind of pixyish. Then there was Jasper again tall, slim slender with bronze hair with bits of blonde through it. Emmett my favourite bear like Uncle, is as you can imagine tall, very bulky and extremely intimidating. I saved Rosalie for last. She of course looked breathtaking. Rosalie, although I would never admit this to Alice, was my favourite aunt. She was almost like a big sister to me.

"Wow, I didn't know this was a family gathering," I laughed. "Where was my invite?" I giggled again, this time Emmett and Jasper joined in.

"No, time to waste with all this silly non-sense. You are coming with Rose and I, and we will be doing something about your bird's nest of a hair." Before anyone could argue Alice and Rosalie were on there feet dragging me to my mother, humongous walk in closet. I glanced back giving Emmett and my father with a pleading glance, they just laughed at my pitiful expression. _Now Reneseme, don't ruin your aunts fun._ My father's voice reminded me. I groaned. I will get them back for this later.

One hour, an o-zone depleting amount of hairspray and they were finished. They had brushed, and then re-curled my hair, until every last one of them was prefect. They had, been forced to only put on a very limited amount of make-up, to Rosalie's disappointment. After a good fifteen minutes of trying on different outfits, they settle on dressing me in, black skinny jeans, brown knee high leather boots and I white shirt with a dangling silver pendant with various random shapes on it. I looked like I should be in a store window, not on my way to school. I sighed loudly. Avoiding all mirrors on the way, I headed back into the living room. Before I could even get out of the closet, Alice and Rose where on the feet gripping me at either side.

"Wait one minute," Rose chimed, her voice was as soft a rose petals. She reached over into a box and picked out my mothers favourite hair slide. It was sliver with blue sapphires, Rose slide it into place.

"Now you can go." She chimed again. I skipped back through the cottage into the living room, then into the kitchen. I heard Emmett snicker, then someone punch him in the arm. I groaned loud enough for them to hear, as I caught a glimpse of myself in the window, I looked like prep school Barbie.

"It's not funny, you know! I didn't ask for any of this," I was of course referring to the ridiculous outfit they had dressed me in. After quickly grabbing some breakfast, I picked up my wallet and jacket off the counter, and then returned to the living room waiting to leave. Edward got up, and walked across the room holding the front door open, we nodded at each other then left without another word.

The car ride to school was quite, as we pulled up outside Forks high school, I groaned again.

"Do I really have to go?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but hoping all the same he would say no anyway. Instead of replying my father, laughed and signalled for me to get out of the car. I obeyed. I gave him a quick hug and a half-hearted smile before closing the door. I heard the whir of the electric window; I turned to see my father leaning across the passenger seat that I had just vacated.

"Renesme, try and not get into any trouble please," I sighed and nodded reassuringly, and stalked across the car park. My first day of hell.


	3. Foolish Mortals

I picked up my timetable at the front office, and then when the bell rang headed off to my first class. Soon enough it was lunch time, and thank god. I had made two friends; Bryony and Maeve. So far they had been in three of my classes. They were nice enough; a few other people had dared to ask my name but mostly people stayed clear. I was thankful that the two people brave enough to be-friend me was Bryony and Maeve. Bryony was small, blonde and curvy; Maeve was tall, taller than me, she had shoulder length, clearly, dyed red hair. They were both nice enough and I was very grateful they were honest and blunt at times, they're words, matched their thoughts, so there was never a danger of me answering their thoughts and not their words. The only other face I could recognise was the face of a dark haired boy, who was so far in all of my classes. Every time I came in he would smile at me and watch me walk to my seat. Bryony and Maeve lead me through to the canteen, talking the whole way pointing out to me who was acceptable to be seen with and who wasn't. Mostly I just nodded and agreed with what they said, laughing when they did and sighing sympathetically when they said something sad. It was easy to be around them; they didn't quiz me on every factor of my life, and just let me be. I was mostly absorbed by my own thoughts when, I heard Bryony sigh and nudge me. I followed her line of sight to see, an attractive male leaning against the wall surrounded by a group of giggling girls. He was tall and muscular, with longish dark hair that fell across his face in a side fringe, his smile was breath-taking and he was very beautiful. Of course, he had nothing on my Jacob but I could see the giggling girls appeal. It was the same boy I had noticed earlier.

"Who's that?" I asked innocently. Bryony and Maeve smiled at me.

"Oh that's Nick, locally hottie," Bryony laughed. "The only piece of eye-candy to grace this school, Why Renesme you interested in Nick?" I laughed along with her. I tried to think of an appropriate response, but when in doubt shrug. After that Bryony and Maeve could tell I wasn't interested in talking anymore. So they dropped it, I went back to pushing the remains of my salad around the plate. Only looking up when Bryony cut off and stopped talking; again I followed her line of sight behind me. I could see Nick crossing the canteen in our direction. Dear god, what is he doing? Is he really walking over here, towards me? I sighed, jeez Renesme keep your cool.

I turned back to Bryony and Maeve there thoughts excited by Nick's approach. I heard the scrapping of a chair across the canteen to join us; then by the time I glanced to see what it was, there he was, gazing at me, with a very charming smile across his face.

"Hey, I'm Nick," Even his voice was a little irresistible.

"Hey," I mumbled back, we looked at each other for a moment, he sighed. As he breathed in he caught my scent and I could tell he liked it. I repressed a groan, please do not let him form an obsession, I was a taken Vampire.

"Man, I hope you don't think I am being rude but you smell good," he beamed at me again, I felt my heart skip a beat, I could definitely see the appeal.

"Eh thanks I guess," I laughed, and I let my hair fall over my face so I could hide my pink cheeks. He reached across brushing my hair back. My heart was in my mouth. Was this normal? What was this? I had very little experience with boys, Jacob being the only acceptation. He just smiled.

"So Renesme, I was wondering, if it isn't too much to ask that is. Would you be interested in going out with me on Friday? I know it's a bit sudden, but I want to get to know you a lot better." As he spoke the last of his sentence he brushed his fingers against my cheekbone. Clearly, he was a lot better at this game of back and fourth that seemed to occur between teenagers. I sighed looking at him, trying to ignore the rapid firing thoughts of those around me.

"Okay, why not?" I replied, I mentally patted my self on the back I sounded very nonchalant. "So where you taking me?" I asked curious to see where this would be going, I looked at him, without realising I was leaning in toward him as I spoke. He beamed at me again, and he too leaned in. "Now that's a surprise." He laughed, and that too sent shivers down my spine. "I'll see you later then Renesme." He got up pushing his chair away. I turned to Bryony and Maeve and they simply held there hands up in the high-five gesture. I laughed and high-fived them both.

When the bell rang at last at the end of Trig I got up and stalked to the door pulling on my jacket, as I walked out of class, I noticed Nick standing there. I smiled at him and turned to walk to the car park. He caught up with me. I turned and leant against the wall, he stopped aswell smiling at me. When he smiled it was hard not to smile back.

"I forgot to ask for your number," he giggled to himself, placing on hand on the wall next to my head. I laughed at his bravado. I raised one eyebrow at him; I straightened myself out and leaned up, to whisper in his ear.

"What a shame I don't have a pen," I laughed at how easy this was all coming to me, being around boys. His answering smile sent my heart in frenzy; suddenly the need to run kicked in. What was I doing! The only person who I had ever allowed my self be like this with was Jacob. Who now waited outside for me. Nick clearly reading the signs that I was about to bolt through the car park, to the safety of my car, placed his other hand at the side of my head.

"You are extremely beautiful Renesme," he whispered in my ear. Eurgh! Why did he have to be so good at this game of cat and mouse? I smiled at him, and ducked under his arm walking through the car park giggling. I looked back to see him beaming at me, I sighed shaking my head at him, what fools these mortals be. Shakespeare defiantly was a genius.


	4. An Attack Of The Jealous Kind

I could see the shiny Volvo glimmering in the sun, and there the most perfect being stood leaning against it, arms folded across his chest. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that clung to his perfect muscles. I looked my angel up and down, saving his face for last. He had such a beautiful face, tanned from his Indian heritage, his warm brown eyes gazing at me lovingly, his perfect lips set in a smile, and his cropped black hair in a spiked style. I groaned as he was cut off from my view, by the same group of giggling girls that had surrounded Nick earlier. I could feel anger wash over me as I heard their sexual thoughts began to be directed at my Jacob. I spied the car window was open on the passenger side, so I threw my jacket and books in with ease. I turned to look at Jacob; the giggling trio was still there. I walked over and tapped the smallest one on the shoulder.

"Excuse, would you mind clearing off? We need to leave." Opps, I couldn't control the venom slipping in to each word, this pleased Jacob. She glared at me.

" Sorry, newbie, but I'm talking to my friend here, so how about you clear off" I couldn't keep the growl from slipping from my lips as she turned back to my Jacob, her friends looked at me mortified by my reaction. This time I gripped her shoulder and spun her round to face me.

"I'm sorry was I not clear enough? Clear off before I make you, 'Kay?" I glared the small dog-like girl, I was taller than her and I was leaning down towards her whilst we glared. She opened her mouth in protest; I simply pushed her away, already knowing her distasteful remark and stepped around her wrapping my arms around Jacob's neck. He beamed at me, his teeth glistering in the sun, clearly he approved of my jealous behaviour. He wrapped his arms around my waist, in response I leaned up on my tip-toes and kissed him gently on the lips. Jacob leaned down and kissed me back, after roughly five seconds we broke apart still grinning at each other, Jacob slide in the driver's side. He then wounded down the window and spoke to the, now gobsmacked trio.

"It was nice talking to you," he smiled weakly, and wound the window back up I turned on my heel to face the small girl, clearly the leader of this entourage, I smiled weakly.

"I would say the same as MY friend here," I empathized the my friend part, smiling before I continued. "But, I don't like to lie." I raised my eyebrow at her. Then walked around and slide into the car, where Jacob was laughing at the small mousey brown haired girl's expression.

"Just drive," I instructed as he pulled out of the parking space and we headed home.


	5. My Happily Ever After?

**_-x- Here is the next two chapters, i should have the next couple up over the next few days. please R&R -x-_**

The drive home was silent; Jacob held my hand and every so often squeezed it tight. I just smiled at him each time. Being with Jacob was as easy as breathing, no need to put on an act or worry about each others responses, and more often than not, no need to talk. We could sit in since with each other for hours, just grinning. As we both knew, we belonged with each other, we were both parts of a puzzle that fitted effortlessly together. Jacob filled Edward and Emmett in on my little car park performance when we got home; they all of course found it completely hilarious. After, being forced to replay the whole incident using my talent to my Uncle, I was finally allowed to go. I ran start through the cottage, into my room where I sought refuge on my bed. Well, today was definitely interesting. I lay looking at the ceiling, wondering if everyday would be like today. I chuckled to myself, it's a good thing I'm not obsessive about my looks like Rose, otherwise currently I would have a very big head. It was weird knowing how people looked at you, and how they took to my appearance, the local Forks boys were definitely pleased with my enrolment at their school. The girls however, not so much, a lot of them see me as a threat, someone sent to steal their men. I let out a gasp of pain, I hadn't realised I had been biting my lip that hard, I winched as I ran my tongue across the cut. Damm it! It was bleeding. oh well, I licked up the blood, and returned to my earlier thoughts. Now Nick, what was his game? Of course like everyone else I was able to read his thoughts, but where's the fun in that. I would most certainly need to talk to Rose about what Friday meant. Was it really a date, was me, Renesme Cullen going on an actually date? But not with Jacob, but a _real _completely _human boy. _Imagines from teenagers on dates from movies and television shows I had watched danced in my mind; on TV they always ended the same way, with a goodnight kiss. My stomach tightened at the thought, Nick was gorgeous and completely charming. Ah! _What was I doing! I can't be having these thoughts! I have Jacob I have found my happily ever after. _

I continued to torture myself further and further until my train of thought was interrupted by a knock on my door. I sat up shocked; I had forgotten there were other people in the house. Oh God, had Edward been listening, was this him now? Coming to offer his opinion? I exhaled loudly.

"Come in," my voice cracked a little, but enough to give me away to anyone but my father. i sighed with relief as Jacob walked in and threw himself down onto the bed next to me.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Jacob teased, as he began to trace circles on my back. "I was beginning to worry you had bolted, you know," his laughter shook the bed.

"Nope, I haven't bolted. Today wasn't that bad honestly. I did make a few friends and of course, it was completely pointless, like I've already explained a million times. There isn't anything that school can teach me that I don't already know." As I explained I turned to face Jacob, playing with the bottom of my t-shirt. Jacob brushed my hair back, sending a tingle down my spine; he just smiled at me and shrugged before returning to tracing circles on my back. I pondered on whether or not to tell Jacob about Friday, or if it was better for him not to know. if I told him, he may be fine with it. But then again there was always the possibility he would just rip Nick's throat out or mine for that matter of fact. If I didn't tell him, he would be none the wiser, and still as blissfully happy as he always was. _You need to tell him Renesme. _Ah, so Edward had bee listening in, my eyebrows furrowed together forming a thin line across my forehead. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Jacob's eyebrow rise suspiciously at my expression. I turned to face him.

"I have something to tell you, but I will only tell you if you promise not to get mad, 'Kay?" I watched Jacob's expression change from happy to one ridden with sadness and pain.

"I sort of have a date on Friday, with a boy called Nick. I won't go if you don't want me to, of course but I'm not sure if it is date or if it's just as friends."

The silence was slowly killing me, each passing minute throwing another dagger into my heart, I shouldn't of told him, I should of left it. That's it I'm not going on Friday, I'll just say I'm ill, cancel at the last minute, also he can't pick me up if he doesn't know where I live, I could just. My train of thought was interrupted as Jacob sat bolt right up. I watched his face; this was a new expression I hadn't seen before; one I couldn't read. He leaned over and kissed my forehead, and got up and left. He left? I got up confused, and enraged. That was all I got! No reply! How dare he. I caught up with Jacob easily, glaring at him. He seemed fine, normal, like nothing was wrong. That was when it happened my legs gave from beneath me, pain rippled through my chest.


	6. Another Little Qurik

I fell to the floor clutching at my sides. I began to gasp for air. I gripped to my sides, I can't let it take control, come on Renesme you can do this. I fought back wildly at the pain, trying to sooth the roar coming from within.

"Nes!" Jacob screamed from next to me, throwing himself down next to me. I growled at him, and threw myself across the hall. The speed was exhilarating; I had never been able to move this fast before. I rested my head against the wall, the roar of the 'beast' calmed, the pain eased and I returned to normal. These episodes, unknown to anyone apart from my father, were common. They happened when I was upset, it was almost as if the vampire within was trying to claw its way to the surface. I had never let it go too far. Edward and I had severely theories about this, so far only one had made much sense. Much like the Werewolves (who are also half-breeds) whenever I was really mad, and I mean like physco mad, the 'vampire' within takes over, resulting in my little episodes. I let of a deep calming breath and slide myself back into a standing position. I opened my eyes to find Jacob kneeling on the floor; he looked as if he was in pain. I walked over to stand in front of him, slowly and I mean very slowly he picked himself up off the floor.

"Nes, what the hell was that!?!"I walked over and placed my hands on either side of his face, looking into his chocolate brown eyes, how could someone's, anyone's eyes be so warm. Carefully I thought through thousands of excuses, and carefully began to spin my lies, no-one needed to know about my episodes.

"Jacob, its okay. I'm fine. I just you didn't say anything, I felt like I was losing you and you were leaving me, and I don't know my head began to spin.." I let my sentence trail off, giving the impression I was lost for words. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist, and placed his head in my hair. We stood in silence both knowing no more needed to be said.


	7. The Date

The rest if my week past with unbelievable ease. Every morning Alice or Rose would appear to pick out my outfit, Edward would drop me off and Jacob picked me up. During the school hours I went to lessons and no-one apart from Bryony, Maeve and Nick dared talk to me. And to everyone's surprise Nick took to sitting next to me in class and eating with us at lunch. I was happy, I had made friends and I didn't totally stick out. Soon enough it was Friday evening and I was getting ready for my 'sort-of, kind-of not really date', date with Nick. I hadn't let anyone tell Alice, so only Rose had shown up to help chose my outfit. We eventually decided on jeans and my favourite hoodie, just to be on the safe side.

"Rose, I don't know what people do on these kinds of things, I mean what do I say?" I sighed, turning and straightening my hoodie once more looking at myself in the mirror. Rose was by my side in a flash smoothing out my hair.

"Everything's going to be fine." I jumped when I heard the beep of a car horn, and the calling out of my name. Of course Nick wasn't actually outside our house; he was at the end of the track where I had told him to pick me up. Yes, my hearing is just that good. _Show time. _ And with that I took off running through the woods to Nick stopping only a couple hundred yards away.

The actually ' sort-of, kind-of, not really date' date, went well. We went to the cinema and watched some horror movie about zombies, and world domination. Afterwards we walked hand-in-hand to a little ice cream parlour, appropriately named "Ye 'ole Ice Cream Shoppe". Conversation flowed easily and we never ran out of topics. Before either of us realised we were back at the end of my track sat in silence in the dark.

"I could drive you all the way up if you .." Nick trailed off as a familiar set of headlights turned on out in the darkness. "No need for that then."

I reached over and patted Nick's hand, I smiled at him; his answering smile was dazzling but not enough to through me off course. I looked back towards the headlights as reached into the backseat for my bag, as I turned back I was suddenly aware of how close Nick had become. His face was now inches, centimetres from mine, his breath tickling my face. I froze. I hadn't been prepared for this kind of situation. I inclined his head towards mine and gently kissed my lips, I was taken back at first, but an unfamiliar jolt of electricity, urged me on. As his lips moved softly against mine, gently parting them, I felt my free hand wondering up and twisting itself into his hair. I suddenly became aware of the car facing us, and pulled away. I muttered a quick goodbye and ran to the safety of the Volvo. I was glad to see that it was Rose who sat inside.

"I take it, it went well then?" her laughing was teasing but I knew she saw what had happened. I looked at her pleading.

"Please Rose, I know you hate Jacob but please for me don't let him find out about that." Rose nodded I knew she would try and at least keep my secret.


	8. Goodbye?

The next few weeks passed with such ease it was unbelievable, I got up Alice and Rose picked my outfit, I went to school. Where I spent the day, with my three friends, Bryony, Maeve and Nick, then Jacob picked me up and drove me home. I would eat dinner, hang out with Jacob, sleep and then this never ending cycle of happiness, began again. I continued in this happy state for a roughly a good few weeks. Very little changed, every Friday Nick would pick me up and we would go see a movie or hang out with Bryony and Maeve. However since the original date with Nick, Jacob had been acting different, he more quiet. I could tell something was coming something bad. There was a darkness sitting on the horizon, I didn't like it at all and when I was with Jacob chose my words very carefully. With even more care when I was with Nick. This Friday however, Nick just spent the night hanging out at my cottage; Bella and Edward were out hunting so we avoided the whole awkwardness of meeting my parents. As soon as Nick left at ten, Jacob was sat silently in my living room, as he'd always been there. The atmosphere was suddenly so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Nick seems to be spending a lot of time with you." It wasn't a question it was a statement, one that was filled with hateful venom. I simply nodded. I couldn't speak, this wasn't like my Jacob. Sensing I had no intention of walking across the room to him, Jacob got up and walked over to me holding my face in his hands. He looked at me for a long time.

"Nessie, I want you to have a better, more normal chance at this, so I've decided I'm going…" Jacob was cut off by the thunderous sound of my uncle's laughter,

"Hey Ness, you should of come with us! It was awesome. Next time you are defiantly hunting with us, how longs it been since you last hunted?" I smiled weakly at Emmett. He looked confused, he noticed the tension in the room, and mouthed the word opps at me at and stalked off back outside. I looked up at Jacob; I held his hand to my face as he began to move away. He looked down at me again, and kissed me very passionately on the lips, I cringed away inside. This wasn't good; he kissed me as if he planned to leave me. He words finally began to sink in, it wasn't as if he was planning to leave, he already was. I pushed him gently away and looked at him, he wouldn't, he couldn't look at me. I felt warm tears roll down my face; I pushed him away with more force this time and ran to my room, now in hysterics. I knew what was going on; I could hear it in his thoughts. I heard my father growl, this was then followed by equally as threatening growls from Jasper, Emmett and to my surprise Carlisle. I curled up in the foetal position on my bed, and cried as an argument erupted outside. How could he leave? Was he leaving me? What the hell was going on! I cried and cried until my eyes ran dry. The darkness I had noticed on the horizon beforehand was gently beginning to envelop me. I continued to cry, as I began to fall rapidly into the dark. I knew Jacob was lost forever and I could see no reason why I shouldn't be also.


	9. Diving of the Cliff Variety

**Two months later**.

Time simple became and endless object, school life and home life rolled into one. Edward told the school, there was an incident involving a fire and the home I grew up in; and that the whole thing had been very upsetting for me. Everyone seemed to understand at school why I had spent the last month in a zombie like state. I was pleased Bryony and Maeve remained the same. I groaned as my alarm went off, another dreary Saturday. The weekends were the hardest; I no longer had a distraction to keep the painful memories at bay. I was in constant agony, with every passing minute another dagger would be plunged into my already broken heart; and I let the daggers stab, as I knew as soon as this feeling stopped all hope for me and Jacob would be lost. I used my ability to read minds, to help pick out the parts of my never ending 'I'm fine' act, that weren't fooling my family, so I could fix them; this of course helped me be a better actress than most. The only people aware of my pain was Jasper and Edward, they'd both been silenced and told to take my secret pain to the grave. As the days rolled on I became less zombie like and more moppy. This apparently was a good sign that I was healing. The only problem with this being that infact I don't really want to be healed. Morning were always the hardest I would constantly argue with myself for a reason to get out of bed, I never really had one. However, today was different I awoke with a purpose. I was going to bring my Jacob back. After weeks of planning and plotting, I had come up with a plan, one that Dream Jacob also liked. I had spent so much time dreaming of Jacob since he left, the one that featured in my dream had almost become a real person. So After donning a white sun dress and a pair of sliver stilettos, I walked through to the living room. Alice beamed at me, she approved of my outfit, and I agreed it was killer, the kind of outfit girls always wore in movies. I walked straight to the backdoor, grabbing the car keys on the way and I was off. I knew if I stayed to long in the house, Edward would pick up on all of my thoughts, so running start to the car was my only hope. I began singing the "Sex is on Fire" song Nick had been teaching me to play on guitar, so my mind would be else where. Of course bringing Jacob back was going to be hard, I had no idea where he was. My only hope would be to act out the story my mother told several weeks ago, about what she did when my father left her all those years ago. However, first of all I needed an audience of the Werewolf variety. I glanced in my rear view mirror where I could see two cars following me, my family were concerned about where I was going and had decided to follow. I knew the only way to get a message to Jacob loud and clear about how much I loved him, I would need the werewolves present to witness my display of affection. I pulled up outside Sam and Emily's, and walked gracefully inside without glancing at the two black cars also pulling up behind me. Today I was going cliff diving.


	10. Crazy Much?

Emily welcomed me in, sitting me down on the sofa, the rest of the Werewolf clan were here too; Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and of course Sam. I sat making small talk with Emily, whilst I tried to figure out away to get them all to follow me to the cliffs. I glanced around the room, eleven sets of Werewolf and Vampire eyes watching my every move. I noticed my father was missing, strange. I was surprised I thought he would be the first person to arrive, to try and stop my plan. Maybe I really had been able to silence my thoughts. Emily fussed about, slapping Seth's hands away from the cheese sandwiches she'd made, she offered me something to eat or drink several times. Eventually I gave in and accepted her offer of a glass of water. I watched Sam very carefully, I could see by he tensed stance he knew i didn't come over for cheese sandwiches and girly chats. I sat sipping on my water as Quil told me about Claire. Clare was Quil's _imprintee._ I graciously sat and listened to what everyone had to say about recent events going on in their life's, no-one dared mention Jacob. Or Leah for that mater. It would appear Leah, who was sort my friend I guessed, disappeared the same time Jacob did. This of course was understandable since she was literally his second in command, his beta. As I sat mulling over memories of Seth, Jacob and I something strange began to happen, another dark cloud appeared on my already blacken sky. Three things suddenly happened at once. First of all the door blew open and a familiar scent washed over me sending my heart into a frenzy, second all thirteen people present backed away shocked and terrified, all thirteen watching me intently. Third of all, somewhere inside me a switch flipped as the person responsible for the familiar scent, thoughts caused me to snap.


	11. Stormy Weather

I looked around the room for the source of the blood curdling growl that had everyone in such a panic. I was mortified when I realised the sound was erupting deep from inside my chest, as I stood crouched ready to pounce. I took a deep breath, allowing Leah's scent to wash over me, the image in her mind becoming clearer. The image that was causing the beast within me to take over, was one of her kissing my Jacob. I growled again this time much louder and with much more of a threat in it. Two things happened in the next three seconds, I pounced at Leah like a lion on its prey and then Sam Uley, phasing on the way, threw himself between us both. I was thrown backwards out of the Emily's front window. As I lay on the grass, I suddenly became aware of the situation, and threw off my heels and became to run. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed in agony. How could he betray me like that, I ran through the woods, the cliffs being my destination, I know of course they would follow.

As I reached the cliffs I ran around throwing myself into tree trunks, rocks, anything that would distract me from the pain. I was allowing the inner beast within me to take over; I was giving in to my sense. I screamed and a clap of thunder erupted in the clouds. I screamed again and the same thing happened, I threw my arms out and heavy rain began to pour. I was now laughing in hysterics, the storm and I had become one. I ran to the cliffs edge. I threw my arms out and watched the waves rise and fall in my indicated direction. Could I really be controlling this? The answer was yes. I stood waving my arms around, controlling my symphony, keeping my brass thunder, in time with the strings of the ocean, whilst I let the percussion that had become the wind blow wildly around me. I was the conductor of this magnificent storm, the conductor of my symphony of betrayal. I turned to see the same audience who had watched me snap before, stand there completely horrified by what I seemed to be causing. I laughed and the thunder laughed with me causing lighting to dance across the sky. I stood on the balls of my feet, spreading my arms wide. I beamed again; I could feel the edge of the cliff about to give way beneath me. It was now or never, I told myself, someone would save me.

"Tell Jacob I said hi." And with that I threw myself off the cliff and into the belly of the beast.

As I sunk deeper and deeper down into the water, I felt calm wash over me. Out of no-where several pairs of hands were scrambling at me, dragging me upward and out of the water.

"Carlisle, what the hell was that?" I heard my savour ask as he lay me down on the soft wet sand, I laughed again. Hysteria setting in.

"Emmett, I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. Something Leah did seem to have triggered this whole thing. Where's Edward?" Leah! Of course, I growled at her name. In one swift movement I was on my feet, gazing at several concerned faces. I grinned, a very menacing grin.

"Leah's mine," I growled and with that I was off running again threw the woods again. _Renesme this isn't you. Stop letting the beast control your actions. You can't honesty be pleased with how you are acting. _ I growled at the voice of reason in my head, the voice was my own; it was trying to tell me to stop giving the beast control. I looked up as I stood drenched outside Emily's house, my white dress clinging to me. I had arrived, I was ready to deliver justice to the home-wrecking bitch that waited inside.


	12. Break My Heart, I Break Your Jaw

I raced forward, reaching out and grabbing Leah, she cried out something, I think she was pleading with me to stop. She was apologizing, maybe. I ignored her pleas and threw her outside. I raced to her pressing her up against the tree, restraining her with one arm and gripping her left hand in mine.

"Is it true?" I screamed at her. When she didn't reply I put pressure on her thumb snapping it with ease she cried out. Her pain gave me pleasure, the savage within me laughed. Leah looked up at me horrified that I could find such pleasure in her pain. I could see the fear in her eyes, she was terrified of the beast holding her against the tree, and to be brutally honest so was I.

"Answer me or I keep playing this little piggy, 'till they are all broke!" she looked at me and simply nodded, I screamed as pain rippled threw me. She confirmed my fears; Jacob had left and was beginning to move on. He was fighting the imprinting that binds us together. Without warning, I grabbed Leah again throwing her into another tree, then again into a different one. I walked calmly across the woods at human pace making her sweat, she forced her self to phase, she launched herself at me, pinning me to the ground. We wrestled on the ground for several moments, growling at each other. I eventually managed to free my hands from her iron grip and I pushed her off me sending her flying in the air. I leaped up, and caught her skilfully in one hand as she tumbled back down to earth; I dragged her by her grey fur across the ground and pressed her against a tree once more. In wolf form she was much stronger, so to restrain her I had to dislocate both shoulders. As she whimpered in pain, I placed one hand on either side of her muzzle.

"I'm going to break your jaw, and when I am done your going to tell me where to find Jacob.." She cried out at the thought. Her thoughts were pleading, she was crying, screaming in her mind begging me to stop. Begging me not to hurt him, claiming it was all her.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" I howled. I knew who's fault it was and I planned to inflict pain on both parties. I twisted her lower jaw till I heard a satisfying crunch I let go of her, letting her crumple to the floor. I began to hyperventilate as the roar of the beast died. I looked at Leah in horror, had I really just done all of that? I backed away in horror; I felt the warm arms of Sam Uley restraining me.

"It's okay, Nessie, we all understand. No-one is mad at you," he cooed at me, trying to calm me down and make me see that this thing wasn't me. "We all understand how imprinting feels; we know you couldn't help it."

"You know what he did to me don't you, Sam?" Sam simply nodded. A new wave of pain over came and I broke down in Sam's arms. He understood why I acted out, I felt Sam swing an arm underneath me knocking me off my feet and cradling me in his arms. He smoothed my hair, and kept repeating that he understood, and he would have done the same thing if Emily had done that to him. But, how could he be so calm I had just become a terrifying monster that was willing to destroy Leah, a beast that for the last ten minutes thirsted for her blood. Once back inside the safety of Sam's house, he sat me down at the kitchenette table, on one of the many chairs. I heard Emily humming, had she been here the whole time had she seen everything that I'd just done? Emily, sat down next to me and squeezed my hand, I looked at her, how could her face be so understanding? I felt the tears overwhelm me again. I gazed around the room; I could see my family was all here. Emmett now stood behind ne one hand on my shoulder and Jasper on my other side holding my other hand, he was using his talent to calm me down; most likely to get some answers. Once I was calm, I turned to face Sam, who stood leaning against the worktop.

"Is she okay?" I asked worried I had done more damage than I remembered inflicting. Sam nodded.

Relief washed over me, thank god. I hadn't totally given in to the urge to kill, given into the beast. I turned to face Jasper, I sighed waiting for the extent of everyone's anger. I swallowed a deep breath of air, after a few minutes no-one had brought it up.

"Okay, shall we discuss what happened then?" I asked.


	13. The Calm After The Storm

Everyone looked at me shocked as if I had just spoke for the very first time; Jasper gazed into my eyes. I my eyes flick over everyone's face.

"Renesme?" Jasper said my name like it was a question, I waited for the rest of his sentence, but it didn't come.

"Yes," my voice rang out clear as a bell; I was back for now at least.

"Interesting very interesting," Jasper exchanged worried glances with everyone else in the room before speaking in a very calm tone to Emmett this time. "Could you go fetch Edward and Carlisle please?"

Emmett nodded and was gone, returning in seconds, followed by Carlisle and Edward. I smiled at them as they entered the room. Carlisle's face was worried as he took me in, my father on the other hand was completely calm and his answering smile was reassuring. Edward took Jasper's place I still felt calm as Jasper and Carlisle hurried out of the room.

"Where have you been?" I asked my father, he had been absent throughout my mental breakdown. He sighed and squeezed my hand. I could feel another Hallmark moment coming on.

"I heard what you planned to do, and told the others. Whilst they followed you here, I went to try and contact Jacob," he looked at me pain and worry across his face.

_Any luck? _ I knew talking this way would be easier for him and for me also. Our voices couldn't betray us.

_Yes, he is very upset with you and himself for that matter. _ I looked at my father confused; Jacob was mad at me what had I done to make him leave me? Clearly reading my thoughts my father sighed.

_You know why he left don't you? _

_Yes. _ How could he! He must of known all this time and he didn't tell me, what I had done to drive him away. I pushed the table back and stood up. Everyone watched me again.

_Renesme please calm down. And I will tell you why he left and when he is coming back. _ I glared at my father, and took three deep calming breaths before I replied.

I don't care why he left! Not anymore. Jacob can return if he likes, but when he does anyone who stands in the way of me ripping out his heart and crushing it, like he has mine, will be ripped to pieces aswell. I groaned, I looked at my father and then the rest of my family.

He is on his way back now, Renesme, and once you have heard him out, and if you still desire to hurt him then Emmett and I will be more than happy to help you. a growl slipped throw my fathers teeth, the idea clearly pleased him.

Carlisle entered the room, interrupting out thoughts, we both glanced at him. He walked across the room and placed one hand on my shoulder, he spoke without uttering a word, knowing only to well my father and I were the only ones who could hear him.

Renesme, did you create the storm on the cliff? I looked at him tears spilling over my eyes once more, wet hair still clung to my face, and I simply nodded. Carlisle smiled, and then embraced me in a hug.

"It would appear you truly are the most talented of our family," his words were comforting and his embrace brought with it a new sense of safety washed over me. I could feel exhaustion setting in and with that my legs gave way, and I fell into a deep calming sleep. As I fell into Carlisle's chest I heard panic erupt around me. The darkness was back.


	14. Disapointment

I awoke lying on my bed back in the cottage. A warm hand brushed the warm back of my face, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to escape back into my dream where Jacob and I had lay in the meadow.

I reached up holding the warm hand to my face, groaning when it didn't fit my face. I rolled away from the owner of the hand, signalling for them to leave. Minutes ran into hours, yet I didn't move, there was a gapping whole in my chest. One I thought I'd closed, and was beginning to heal, but all this business with Leah was causing the wound Jacob left to be ripped open further and further. I felt the cool touch of another hand on my back, I squirmed away, forcing yet another person to leave me be. Every so often as I lay there, for what felt like days, someone would enter the room and stroke my face; mostly the hands were cold, but occasionally a warmer hand would touch my face, my heart would thump excitedly at thought of it being my angel. I would reach up and hold the hand there, each time groaning with disappointment when it didn't fit. None of them would ever fit; no-one could ever replace the second half of my very complicated puzzle. Every so often my mother would enter the room, holding the phone out for me, Nick called religiously. Just to check I was okay, every time I spoke I force fed him my lies, he dutifully took them in without hesitation. We would end the call the same way each time; he would wish me well saying he missed me, then I would sigh say I missed him too and hang up. I hadn't been at school in what must have been a week, I hadn't eaten, and I hadn't once left the safety of my room. I just slept; it was the only way I could hold on to my untainted memories of Jacob.


	15. Confusion

I awoke after another night of relentless crying, I felt a warm hand brush my hair back, shushing me telling me to go back to sleep. Sleep deprivation was setting in, as I could swear the voice had sounded just like Jacob. I did my routine check and reached up, without opening my eyes and held the hand against my cheek. It fit perfectly just like my angel's hand always had. I could feel the dream slipping away. Yet the hand still remained pressed to my face. I sat up in shocked and pushed my self off the bed till my back was pressed against the wall. The movement was so quick, it shocked me. The hand that fit my face perfectly was not part of a dream, it was real. Jacob sat on the bed with a startled expression; I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. Was I really awake; was Jacob really here with me? He sat on the edge of the bed with a cautious, confused expression colouring his beautiful face. My heart was sent into the routine frenzy it always did when I looked at Jacob. I closed my eyes turning away from him, pressing my face against the wall.

"Get a grip, he isn't here. He left he isn't here," I told myself, yes he defiantly wasn't here. Yet my heart continued to beat at an alarming rate, I groaned. "Will you stop that!" I ordered at my heart, of course it didn't listen, but continued to beat faster. I took four very deep calming breaths, and my heart began to slow. I continued to stand there forehead, and hands pressed against my cool stone wall, very slowly my eyes began to well up and spill over with tears once more. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and one arm wrap around my waist. Well this was a new one; I had fallen asleep standing up. I turned around to see Jacob looking down at me with pain ridden eyes. I took my hands up to hold his, excruciatingly beautiful face in my hands. I smiled at him, as I leant against the wall. He smelt so good; his warm breath tickled my face. I snickered, that then lead to a giggle and then of course to full blown hysterics. My sides began to ache painfully as I continued to laugh. Dream Jacob looked at me completely alarmed, and I could see his eyes beginning to water. I calmed myself reaching up and trapping a tear in his eye before it could fall, I smoothed his face with my face.

"Shhh," I ordered him. "Don't cry my angel." I smiled at him, his face softened as he listened to me. His grip around me tightened. We continued to look at each other. I prayed to every God I could, that no-one would wake me from this incredibly vivid dream. I smiled at him again before I spoke.

"Can't you see, how funny this is?" I waited for a reply, when he didn't I just continued anyway.

"Usually in my dreams, I can't touch you or feel you, but now…" I trailed off as my fingertips brushed along his cheekbone. "I can. I must be getting better at this dreaming thing" I giggled at him. Hoping he would understand. Mostly when he featured in my dreams we would be somewhere lying across from each other in silence; I would ask where he had been. Why he left? Then every single time, he would just smile and tell me it didn't matter where he'd been but that he was back and this was always good enough for me.

Jacob began to laugh at me, his roaring laugh made me beam. Jacob had once again dazzled me.

"Renesme, do you honestly think you are dreaming? You have never been this imaginative in your life!" his voice was as beautiful as ever, even though he was teasing me I could hear the pain in his voice. I nodded at him.

"Renesme honey, I AM here. I AM back and believe it or not I DO love you," I pushed him away gently at first, but with more force when he didn't move. I shook my head at him. After all the nights I had spent dreaming of Jacob how dare he get his lines wrong.

"No, Jacob. That isn't what you say! You never say that to me! You always tell me it doesn't matter where but that you back! How can you after so many nights, days, weeks, of me dreaming of you," I broke off taking a deep breath before I continued. "Get your lines wrong!" he came across the room to me slowly, I began to hyperventilate, I grinned as I thought of a test to see just how awake he claimed I was. Every time I dreamt of me and I Jacob, I would awake at the same point every time, just as dream me tried to kiss dream Jacob.

**Thanks to eveyone whos been reading so far, and also to everyone who has added this story to their favourites =D but sadly for some unknowen reason i cant upload the last few chapters of this story, a limit of 15 documents?? so anyone who can help, i would be very grateful thanks xx Nessie-cullen09**


End file.
